The One That Got Away
by XxHoodie the ProxyxX
Summary: Ally Marie Dawson was working in Sonic Boom when she met Austin Moon. She didn't really care for him, she liked Dez. But Austin liked Ally, which was a BIG problem because Dez likes her . Then, Ally gets in a big accident. Will Austin and Dez be able to confess their love for Ally before she passes? And I know its crap. Don't rub it in...my 2nd fanfic
1. Meeting Austin Monica Moon

Ally P.O.V

It was a sunny day when I met Austin. He had wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a great smile. I was working in Sonic Boom, my dad's store, when Dez walked in with a cute boy. I ignored them and continued to work until they started to throw food at me. I still continued to work a bit aggravated until the other boy threw a harmonica at my back! "Ow!" I cried. "Who the hell threw the harmonica? " Dez pointed at the blonde kid, the other boy looked and pointed at Dez. I was pissed off! Luckily, I calmed down. I picked up the object that stupid kid hurled at me. "Ya broke it. Thanks a lot!" I held out my hand for the 3.00 the 2 owed me, the teens looked at each other, groaned, and each handed me 1.50. I had meant 3.00 each, but I didn't care. I was annoyed. "So... Dez. Who's your little buddy?" I asked. Dez gazed into my eyes, but then came to. "Oh. Ally! This is Austin." he replied, blushing. I liked Dez, but I'm not sure if he liked me.

"Hi, Ally. I'm Austin Moon." Austin greeted. I was shocked to hear that his voice was soft. Despite being suprised, I stuck out my hand. The boy shook it joyfully. I smiled. Austin and Dez left the store. Trish, my good friend, came in saying,"Guess who got a job at the magic store?"

"What happened to your job at the phone store?" I questioned.

"Apparently you can't just take a $200.00 cell phone and a sparkly cell phone case without paying. So many rules!" I sighed and dashed upstairs. I opened my book and started to jot down some lyrics. Despite my stage fright, I adored writing. I eventually started to sing the song.

_Flip a switch,_  
_ Turn on the lightning,_  
_ Get it right_  
_ Show 'em how it's done_

_ Free it up_  
_ No matter how you dress that song_  
_Girl you know, you got a number one_

_Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em_  
_Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound_  
_Play it up_  
_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_  
_Your name, name, name_  
_They want the girl, girl, girl_  
_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_  
_Your way, way, way_  
_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_  
_Yeah, yeah!_

_This could be an overnight sensation_  
_You and me, tearin' up the floor_  
_Let it go, this party's up to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_  
_Your name, name, name_  
_They want the girl, girl, girl_  
_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_  
_Your way, way, way_  
_You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take_

_Know, know, know_  
_Your name, name, name_  
_They want the girl, girl, girl_  
_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_  
_Your way, way, way_  
_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Come on!_

_They wanna know, know, know_  
_Your name, name, name_  
_They want the girl, girl, girl_  
_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_  
_Your way, way, way_  
_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Know, know, know_  
_Your name, name, name_  
_They want the girl, girl, girl_  
_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_  
_Your way, way, way_  
_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take. _

I finished singing when I looked to my right. "Ahh!" I screamed. Austin was standing right there. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I then pushed Mr. Moon out of the store, not knowing that he had stolen my song book, which was also my diary.


	2. Austin is Dead!

Austin P.o.V

I had a mischevious smile on my face. Dashing to Dez's house, I decided to look inside the book. But I stopped myself. I _really_ like Ally, and this would ruin my chances with her. I looked back at the road. Then at the book. The road. The book. I decided to take my small chances of Ally **not** noticing and ran to Dez's house with the book. But I looked in first. My heart shattered.

Ally's P.o.V.

"CRAP! Where's my songbook? Where's my songbook?" I cried.

" It's just a book! Calm down!" Trish cried.

"It is NOT just a book! My diary's in there! If someone found it, my social life would be over!"

"_You_ have a social life? I don't think you'd say that noticing your lack of popularity at high school" I shot a glare at my totally useless friend at the time.

"I had it before... AUSTIN!" I was going to kill that son of a bitch!

Austin P.o.V

I was at Dez's house. I was standing outside the door of his home. Pretty nice, if I say so myself. Even though his parents are clowns, they get paid large amounts of dough. Dez opened the door. "Hey, buddy! What's wrong?" He greeted enthusiastically. I walked in, avoiding all the jokes, which was weird because even though I was new around here, I loved being sprayed with water and falling into trick staircases which were full of candy.

"I took Ally's songbook and it's also her diary." I said.

"Cool! Let me see." I opened up to that **horrid** page. Ally smashed open the door when Dez cried, "Ally _likes _me?" Ally heard that. She froze, then ran off.

"Ally, wait!" Dez tried to stop her, but it was too late. He whispered, "I like you, too." Ally ran back for a second, took her book, and ran off.


	3. Ally Finds Out the Truth

Dez P.o.V

I wanted to run after Ally, but I couldn't. It was like I was glued in my position on my bed. I just cried. I didn't realize my parents were there until I heard a Beep! My dad was there. I heard it every single time. My little sister, Tori, was there, too! Tori came over to my side and hugged me. I could tell she was rejected because my sister never hugs me. I'm not kidding! "It's okay, bro. We'll get through this together." Tori comforted. My sibling's thin brown hair and sparkling light blue eyes shone through my fragile body. "Ally likes me, sis, but Austin may have ruined us ever being together." I muttered.

"Oh, so that's what that is! Austin, I know you're behind me!" Austin froze. He was petrified of my sister, which was weird because he was 2 feet taller than her. My 11 year old sister had the angry expression on her face as she led Austin into her torture room. I heard screams of pain until she kicked his sorry butt out the door. "If you ever want to see Dez again, you'd better apologize!" she cried. I laughed, but it stopped soon after. I was never going to get an apology out of Mr. Austin Moon.

Austin P.o.V.

OW! That hurt! Well, I heard it from Tori. If I want to see Dez again, I gotta apologize. I think that also applies for the ass kicking, too. Now I just had to say sorry. I grabbed my phone, but couldn't press Dez's contact. I tried, but I just couldn't! It was because I was always being apologized to, making it impossible for me to say that five letter word. I was in deep doodie, literally!  
Ally P.o.V

I was back at Sonic Boom. I wasn't working, though. I just sat in my private (I wish it was private) extra room, crying. How could Austin do that? The guy exposed my biggest secret to the guy that it was about. I decided to turn on the radio. That would make me feel better. But e=when I turned it on, this is what I heard:

Flip a switch,  
Turn on the lightning,  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know, you got a number one

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's comin' down to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take  
Yeah, yeah!

This could be an overnight sensation  
You and me, tearin' up the floor  
Let it go, this party's up to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Come on!

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take." Okay, did Austin.. No! But then I heard what the reporter said, "That song was Double Take by Austin Moon!" Oh hell no! That bastard didn't. I looked on YouTube. Sure enough, there it was! God damnit, he will pay for this!


	4. Destiny Hurts A LOT!

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know there isn't much, but I decided to make the story short. If you want to have a longer Austin and Ally story, try my other book, A Changed Girl. It's on its 9th chapter, giving you a lot more to look forward to. **

Austin P.o.V.

I gathered up the courage to actually press Dez's contact. Now there's another problem. Saying that one little word. Dez picked up and muttered, "Hello?"

"Hey Dez. Look, I'm really sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" The other line was silent. Did the clown hang up on me? Yes he did. Great. I decided I'd better go home. I started the long walk home. When Tori threw me out, In landed in a deep mud puddle. Sploshes came from my feet as I took little steps. I swear I was almost dry when a bunch of bastards came barreling in a limo drunk as hell, one of them being Dallas, and threw a bunch of water balloons at me! It was cold! There was ice in it and everything! Just wonderful.

Dez's P.o.V

I hung up on my ex-best buddy. I smiled, but it faded when I saw my sister crying. She seriously doesn't cry much which has to tell you something. "Tori?" I asked. She pointed to the counter. A pregnancy test? No. No. No. NO. NO! NO! Despite being freaked out, I approached the counter. The test said positive. "Who did this to you?" I hastily cried without thinking.

"A...Au..."

"Come on! Spit it out!"  
"Austin!" I froze. Okay, he is officially dead!

Ally's P.o.V

I stormed over to Austin's house. Great, he wasn't home yet. I just sat down and waited. Still no Austin. It was getting dark, so I headed home. It was across the street. I started without even looking. "Ally, look out!" someone cried. It was Dez. Before I could go back, a sharp pain hit my left side. I flew into the air and fell to the road again. I was still consious. i nearly got up when another car came, this one huge, and hit me, then ran me over. I couldn't see anything, but the last thing I heard was Dez crying while saying, "I loved her".

**A/N: Muahahahahaha! I know, I'm cruel, I'm horrible, but save the flames for the end. You'll hate me more. Muahahaha! :)**


	5. Epilouge

**Rain: Okay sorry this took so long, I DO have 12 stories. So this is my last chapter. The epilogue.**

**Jason(Minecraft Universe in Learning): Look just get on with the disclaimer before- *distant wail* too late! Hurry please sweetie.**

**Rain: Fine. I do NOT own Austin and Ally. I wish, though...**

**Jason: Now go get Sparrow! The kid's wailing like I'm dead.**

_January 6, 2013. A young girl about 16 is lowered into a permanent dirt nap. A boy is very upset of the loss. A little girl bawls her eyes out when the coffin hits the ground. The boy's name is Dezmond Fisher. His bright red hair was soaking wet from the rain pelting everyone. He refused to have an umbrella over his head. He failed to protect the girl he loved and lived for. If he gets struck by lightning, so be it._

_"Dez, please. Get an umbrella over your head. It wasn't your fault. I promise." Austin, his best friend, stated. Dez ignored his friend. He felt a salty tear manage to escape his eye. It strolled down his pale face. He hadn't gone outside in months. The girl's name was Allison Marie Dawson. Daughter of Lester and Penny Dawson. Her mother didn't blame Dez. She knew he didn't want it to end this way. Lester, on the other hand, was grumbling the most nasty-ass crap that can't even be spoken aloud, or a devil would be summoned. He hated Dez. He hated the bawling child, who caused all of this. Dez's hair was now pouring water, his face was covered in the salty droplets. Austin lost the girl he had loved, too. It was a fatal love triangle. Dez recalled the time they met, when they were only three. Love at first sight._

_13 years ago..._

_Ally Dawson clutched a teddy bear in her hands. It was bright pink with little blue dots. She stepped toward the front door. A streak of lightning flashed in the sky, making her jump. Her teddy, who she named Sparkle, fell right in front of the door. Ally quickly retrieved it. She hugged it even tighter. Ally's dad told her to go play at the park across the street. She skipped over, farther and farther away from the creepy house. She saw a red-headed boy with his mom. She looked funny. Ally cautiously approached them, her brown hair flowing behind her. Dez looked over to see a little girl holding a teddy bear walking closer to him. He ran up to her, tripping along the way. "Hi, I'm Dez." He greeted._

_"I'm Ally." she replied._

_"So, Ally. What do you want to play?"_

_"I like hop-scotch."_

_"Okay!" And their friendship began right there, with one simple game of hop-scotch._

_Present day...the gloomy day..._

_Austin, however, was reminiscing when she died. All because of a little girl. Her scarlet hair was dry. Dez made her wear a raincoat._

_4 years ago..._

_Ally was screaming her head off as a baby charged through her. Her brown hair was a mess as the baby came out. A little red-headed girl with bright blue eyes was crying at the abrupt welcome to the world. Ally smiled at her. But her vision started to become blurry. It was turning white. "Dez..." Ally managed to whisper weakly._

_"Ally, you okay?" Dez asked. Ally shook her head._

_"I'm...dying."_

_"NO!" _

_"I'm afraid so."_

_"You can't, Ally. You just can't."_

_"Take care of Scarlet and know that I always love you and her."_

_"Please don't."_

_"Goodbye, Dez." The monitors began to go crazy. Dez dropped to his knees. He began to sob as the doctors and nurses wheeled his girlfriend farther away from him. His daughter was all he had left. Dez walked to his child and looked at the weight. 3.5 pounds. No! Dez placed a hand so softly on her. Scarlet started to shake. "HELP! HELP! My daughter's shaking!" Dez screamed. The doctors rushed in and took her away..._

**Rain: Ooh! I will be making a sequel. When all my other incomplete stories are complete.**

**Jason: Damn.**

**Rain: Jason! Not in front of the kids!**

**Sparrow: Huh? We were zoned out.**

**Rain: Ughhhh.**


End file.
